1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector that facilitates connecting a printed circuit board of a computer peripheral device with a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer peripheral devices are indispensable for operating a computer. A computer peripheral device, like a mouse, may comprise a base, a printed circuit board and a cable. The printed circuit board is mounted on the base and has a plurality of signal contacts formed on a surface of the printed circuit board. The cable has a plurality of terminals formed on an end of the cable and being respectively soldered on the signal contacts of the printed circuit board to be electrically connected to the printed circuit board.
However, the solder may deform easily due to high temperature, man-made errors or low precision, and then weaken connection between the printed circuit board and the cable and finally lead to product failure and consumption of time and cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.